


The Good Stuff

by QueenNoPlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crack Fic, Drug Use, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex drugs, Sort Of, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, instant overload drug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNoPlot/pseuds/QueenNoPlot
Summary: Optimus is happy to offer his services in berth to the Lost Light crew. He just wishes they didn’t all want his valve.A.k.a. Optimus Prime is a thot.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Perceptor, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 2 & 3 will be longer and smuttier.

He had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. After a few solar cycles of taking spike from nearly the entire Lost Light crew, however, it seems he’s found his limit. At first he thinks someone gave him a virus – he  _ has _ interfaced with almost two-hundred mechanoids since docking his ship with the Lost Light a few solar cycles ago – but a thorough diagnostic scan comes up clean. Nothing is wrong with him, he’s just stuck at a rather unsatisfying pleasure level, no matter how hard Perceptor is fragging him.

Optimus pants and moans into the berth and rocks back against the movements, trying his best to encourage the scientist thrusting between his legs to chase his overload. And there he goes, his grip tightening on the warframe’s waist and his thrusts becoming erratic. The Prime takes what little time he has left to slip a small piece of metal from his servo subspace and shove it in his intake. With only a little difficulty due to currently being pounded from behind, he swallows that metal. In just a few klicks, his pleasure system reacts and overloads itself, leaving him crying out as his valve constricts and his spike releases onto the berth. The squeeze of his valve brings Perceptor into his climax, and with a groan the scientist sheathes himself to the hilt and holds, hips rolling with each spurt of transfluid.

Optimus relaxes, frame buzzing with spent charge. He grunts when Perceptor pulls his lax spike from his aching valve, then lets himself slide down until he’s flat on the berth, faceplates buried into the pillow. His engine purrs happily. He turns his helm when he feels hands on his waist again, but before he can question Perceptor he’s turned onto his back. He grunts when the smaller mech climbs onto him and straddles his waist.

“Perceptor?”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice,” the scientist says. “Your valve is mostly desensitized. You haven’t used your spike since boarding the Lost Light, have you?”

With a blush returning to his faceplates, Optimus shakes his helm. “No...”

Perceptor reaches behind him and down to the apex of the Prime’s thighs. He teases his spike sheath with his thumb and purrs at how quickly the long shaft extends into his hand.

“You’re going to use your spike now, and then I’ll help you get the crew to spread their legs for you.”

He gives that spike a few strokes, eliciting a soft groan from Optimus. He pushes himself up, brings the tip of the red and blue spike to his valve, and slowly sits down on it, pausing here and there to let his valve adjust to the thick girth.

“Ahh...” The warframe gently holds onto the red mech’s pelvic armor, and purrs loudly when he’s fully seated. “Frag...”

“Go on, Optimus,” Perceptor purrs back, rolling his hips. “Pound my valve with that massive spike of yours.”

Revving his engine, Optimus brings his knee struts up so he can put his peds flat on the berth, then bucks his hips, but with more force than intended.

“OH!” Perceptor catches himself on the Prime’s chassis before he can be thrown off his spike.

Optimus grips his waist and pulls him back down, blushing intensely at his unintentional show of strength.

“My apologies. Are you alright?”

The mech looks down at him with a grin. “More than. I want you to do that again.”

He nods and finds a better hold on Perceptor’s hips, making a few experimental thrusts before starting to frag him hard. He pulls him back down on every buck of his hips, letting his helm fall back as his charge advances faster than it has since he boarded this ship. Perceptor’s fingers leave scratches down his windshield as he moans his own pleasure.

“Perceptor,” Optimus groans. “I’m going – uhh! – to overload...!”

“Good...!” the smaller mech pants. “Blow your bolts in my valve!”

How can he say no to a request like that? With a few rapid final thrusts, he slams the scientist down on his spike and climaxes with a loud snarl. He rocks and grinds into the mech with each releasing pulse of his spike. It’s just enough to push Perceptor over the edge and he moans throughout his release, valve squeezing the last of the Prime’s transfluid from his spike while his fingers leave more scratches on the windshield beneath him.

Optimus comes back from recharge mildly confused – he didn’t notice when he had fallen into a reboot. But even though his spike has retracted back into its sheath, Perceptor hasn’t moved from where he was lying on top of him. It seems he’s also fallen into recharge after that overload. Optimus doesn’t mind. He just rests his hands on the white thighs hugging his waist and waits. In about a breem, Perceptor raises his helm, and the red and blue mech lifts a hand to caress it.

“How are you feeling?” He purrs.

“Fantastic,” Perceptor purrs back, leaning into his touch. “Do you check up on all your berth partners like this?”

“When I am able.”

“I guess that doesn’t really surprise me.” He gently pushes himself up and off the berth, rummages through a cabinet, and returns to the warframe’s lap with a sealed packet. “This is for you.”

Optimus lets him finish running the edge of that packet along his lips before taking it. “What’s this?”

“An iron and zinc blend,” Perceptor says. “It will stimulate your spike and your heat pheromones. Put it in your drink when you’re ready to show the crew you’re good with more than your valve.”

“Thank you.”

“If you ever want more, just come and see me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and tumblr, always QueenNoPlot.


End file.
